O frio que queima
by Danimel
Summary: Shina sofre mais uma desilusão. Mais o frio Guardião de Aquário aparece em seu caminho. O que será que vai acontecer? Leve hentai! Imagem da capa de Jérome Alquie.


_O frio que queima_

 _Dois anos haviam se passado desde a guerra contra Hades. Atena em sua infinita bondade , conseguiu o que parecia impossível: reviver todos os caídos de sua Ordem. Shion voltou a ser o Patriarca e todos os dourados estavam em seus Templos. A lei da máscara das amazonas foi extinta, mas algumas ainda a usavam, pois não tinham se acostumado com a novidade. Uma delas era Shina, que usava mais como uma capa para esconder seus sentimentos que outra coisa._

 _Naquela manhã de outono, Shina acordou cedo, haveria reunião no 13 ° Templo, convocada pela própria Atena. "Deve ser algo importante" pensou ela, já que todos os seus guerreiros, sem exceção, foram convocados. Tomou um banho, lavou seus cabelos, colocou um perfume suave, com aroma floral que ela usava desde menina (não era vaidosa , mais gostava de cheirar bem), colocou sua armadura e sua máscara, e dirigiu-se ao Templo Principal._

 _Passou pelas 12 casas e não teve que pedir permissão à ninguém , pois com certeza a Elite Dourada já estava lá, bem antes da hora marcada._

 _Adentrou o 13 ° Templo, e realmente todos os guerreiros, entre dourados, prateados, os de bronze e sonotas, estavam lá. Saori estava reluzente, linda, em seu trono, com Shion à sua direita e Seiya à sua esquerda, um degrau abaixo._

 _Ao ver a cena, Shina sentiu um nó na garganta, como se fosse um mal pressentimento, mas se concentrou e se acalmou, Não deixando transparecer suas impressões (nessa hora a máscara ajudava muito)._

 _Saori se pôs de pé, e às 08:00 em ponto, deu início ao seu pronunciamento:_

" _Meus estimados e queridos guerreiros, é com imensa alegria que os chamei aqui, ao Templo Principal, e diante do meu Patriarca e de todos vocês meus amigos, anuncio que Seiya, cavaleiro de bronze de Pégaso e eu, vamos nos casar. Estamos oficialmente noivos, e esse banquete que aqui está, é para comemorarmos juntos essa nova fase de nossas vidas. Obrigado a todos e sintam-se à vontade "._

 _O burburinho foi geral. Uns ficaram felizes , outros nem tanto, Mais todos foram cumprimentar os noivos, e Shina não seria uma exceção. Todas aquelas palavras foram como uma enxurrada no frágil coração da amazona. Mesmo não tendo mais aquela obsessão por Seiya, no fundo, ainda nutria uma leve esperança de que ele reconhecesse seu amor. Respirou fundo e se dirigiu aos noivos. Fez uma reverência respeitosa à Saori e disse:_

 _ **\- Parabéns pelo noivado! Sempre se amaram e merecem a felicidade depois de tudo que passaram juntos. Desejo o melhor, e que todo o amor que sentem um pelo outro seja eterno! -**_ _Disse de uma vez, aliviada por ter conseguido falar sem gaguejar._

 _ **\- Muito obrigado, Shina!**_ _\- Diz Saori -_ _ **Fico feliz por estar aqui. Sinta-se em casa e me perdoe caso tenha lhe magoado. -**_ _Deu um abraço carinhoso na amazona que ficou desconcertada._

 _ **\- Obrigado Shina!**_ _\- Diz Seiya, vendo Saori se afastar -_ _ **Espero que não me guarde rancor, mas não podia mentir pra você. Jamais, nem que eu viva infinitas vidas, vou poder agradecer o que fez por mim. Quería poder retribuir o que você sente, mais infelizmente não mandamos em nossos sentimentos. Te ofereço minha amizade sincera e a minha eterna gratidão, e de todo o coração agradeço por você estar aqui. -**_ _Diz emocionado._

 _ **\- Não tem o que agradecer. Sua amizade já me basta, e quem ama de verdade deseja somente a felicidade do outro.**_ _\- Suspirou -_ _ **É o que eu desejo pra você Seiya.**_

 _Se abraçaram emocionados. Era uma despedida. Sim, uma despedida de todo aquele suplicio na vida dos dois._

 _Shina circula um pouco pelo salão, disfarça e sai em direção à casa de Peixes. Continua descendo às escadas até chegar a um laguinho de águas rasas, na lateral, da casa de Aquário. Ela sempre ficava ali. Era um lugar calmo, tranquilo, Toda vez que ela sabia que Camus não estava, ia espairecer por lá. Tinha medo que o frio cavaleiro se incomodasse com a presença dela ali._

 _Sozinha, sentada na beira do lago, com os pés descalços na água, ela tirou as ombreiras, o peitoral de sua armadura e logo em seguida sua máscara , e deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. Estava triste , não sabia bem porquê. Já não o amava como antes, mais concluiu que não o havia esquecido. Estava cabisbaixa._

 _Então, de repente, sentiu o cosmo do Guardião da 11 ° casa, e só deu tempo de colocar sua máscara._

 _ **-O que faz aqui?**_ _\- Perguntou com uma frieza impressionante._

 _Shina se levanta, pega seus pertences, olha pra ele e diz:_

 _ **\- Só estava pensando um pouco. Esse lugar me faz bem ... me sinto em paz!**_ _\- Responde serena -_ _ **Mas se te incomoda, eu estou indo embora e prometo que não volto mais.**_

 _Ela virou- se e já se preparava pra ir, quando sente seu braço ser puxado. Ela se vira, e mesmo assim ele continua a segurando com firmeza e diz:_

 _ **\- Está assim por causa dele?**_

 _ **\- Dele quem?**_ _\- Indaga nervosa._

 _ **\- Do Pégaso**_ _\- Responde inexpressivo._

 _ **\- Eu ... não ...**_ _\- Não consegue responder._

 _ **\- Sei de algo que vai fazer você esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.**_ _\- Diz ele levando sua mão livre em direção ao rosto da amazona e retirando-lhe suavemente a máscara._

 _Parou para olhá-la. Foram alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Ela era linda! Seu rosto era maravilhosamente mais belo do que sempre imaginou. Seus olhos esmeralda, com longos cílios, seu nariz fino, seus lábios rosados, convidativos e uma pele de porcelana. Estava enfeitiçado, hipnotizado. Até que a voz da amazona o tirou de sua letargia._

 _ **\- Camus ...**_ _\- balbuciou ela._

 _ **\- Você não precisa mais disso**_ _\- Diz Camus arremessando a máscara longe._

 _E sem que Shina esperasse, ele a beijou. Um beijo ardente, exigente, Carregado de desejo. A princípio ela se assustou, mas depois fechou os olhos e relaxou, se deixou levar. Nunca tinha sido beijada antes e sempre sonhou que com Seiya seria seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro homem ... Aos poucos ela estava aproveitando o beijo quente daquele cavaleiro considerado o mais frio do Santuário, e estava gostando. Quería mais, muito mais._

 _Camus passava a mão pelos cabelos sedosos dela e com a outra apertava sua cintura e a trazia mais perto de si. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam suavemente, num intenso prazer, se explorando, se conhecendo. Ele então para o beijo e ele sussurra em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Eu quero você pra mim!**_

 _Shina se arrepia, suas pernas tremem, lhe falta o ar. Sente um calor no meio das pernas. Se sente molhada._

 _Camus começa a beijar o seu pescoço, dando pequenos chupões, mordiscando sua orelha, ombros, lambe o vale dos seus seios e volta novamente a beija-la, mais profundamente, mais possessivamente. Suas mãos descem pelas costas dela, passando pela cintura e subindo aos seios. "Que seios!" pensou ele. Começou a acariciá-los, ainda por cima do colan que ela usava e os sente macios, do tamanho ideal pra ele, e os beija nas partes que não estavam cobertas. Ela geme alto, se sentia sem ar. Ele para novamente, coloca ela no colo e se dirige ao interior do Templo._

 _ **\- Precisamos de privacidade**_ _\- Diz ele com uma voz sexy que ela jamais imaginou ouvir daqueles lábios._

 _Ela assente, e Camus a leva para o seu quarto, e lá recomeçam de onde pararam. Sem dizer, nada o cavaleiro tira o colan e olha aqueles lindos seios, perfeitos, com os mamilos rosados e os bicos já duros pela excitação. Ele sorri sexy, sedutor e comeca a chupar, mordiscar e rodear com a língua o seio esquerdo e com uma mão acariciava o outro seio livre. Shina geme, segura os cabelos de Camus com força, o calor em sua intimidade era grande. Estava molhada, encharcada! Como isso é possível? Não imaginava que seria tão prazeroso assim. Camus abocanha o outro seio enquanto sua mão livre desce por dentro da calça dela em direção a sua intimidade úmida. Quando alcança o lugar tão desejado, Camus começa a massagear lentamente a região do clitóris em movimentos circulares e sente Shina totalmente molhada, entregue. Excitado, solta um gemido rouco no ouvido da amazona, que só consegue arfar e gemer, já não tem controle sobre si. Sente correntes elétricas percorrendo seu corpo, seus pelos se eriçavam conforme ele lhe tocava, Sentia seu corpo convulsionar em pequenos espasmos. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mais estava adorando. Camus percebeu que ela estava gozando e continuou até que ela parou. Já tinha atingido o clímax._

 _Ele retirou sua mão encharcada do mel de Shina e mostrou pra ela, que olhou ainda atordoada pelo orgasmo._

 _ **\- É assim que o seu corpo reage ao meu, minha linda!**_ _\- Diz ele, lambendo seus dedos embebidos do maravilhoso líquido de Shina._

 _Ela geme. Pensou que já tinha sentido todo o prazer que poderia sequer imaginar, mas estava enganada. Ainda tinha muito mais por vir._

 _Camus a olha e se excita ainda mais. Vê-la assim tão entregue era melhor do que ele tinha pensado. Retirou sua armadura e ficou só com sua roupa de treinamento. Sorriu para a amazona, pegou o cós da calça dela e retirou tudo de uma vez. Por fim ela estava nua. Era perfeita! Seios lindos, cintura fina, quadris largos na medida certa, um belo traseiro e uma linda vagina com poucos pelos, do jeito que ele gostava._

 _Sorriu, pois iria ter aquela linda mulher em seus braços. Ele se aproxima dela e diz:_

 _ **\- Não é justo só você estar nua. Me ajude a tirar minha roupa. -**_ _ele a olha de uma maneira tão lasciva que Shina sente suas pernas novamente fraquejarem - **Assim**_ _ **estaremos de igual pra igual nesse jogo.**_

 _Ela assente ofegante, coloca suas mãos na blusa dele e o ajuda a retirá-la. Quando o livrou daquela peça , Shina deteve seu olhar no definido torso do Guardião de Aquário. Seu peitoral, seus fortes braços, seu abdominal bem definido, sem exageros. Seus olhos brilharam e ela geme. Ele ri e levemente guia a mão da amazona até sua calça, onde ela ainda nervosa e tímida, começa a abrir os botões e a braguilha, descendo a peça lentamente. O cavaleiro a retira ficando somente com uma boxer preta, que dava amostras de seu avantajado membro. Shina fica ali, parada, olhando fixamente para aquele ponto da anatomia de Camus, que percebe a reação dela e sorri triunfante. Sabia que ela não ia dar pra trás. Ele pega novamente as delicadas mãos dela e coloca na barra elástica de seu boxer e diz em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Tire e depois me toque!**_

 _Ela obedeceu. Já não respondia mais por ela. Já havia perdido todo o bom senso que sempre a guiou e agia por puro impulso, guiada apenas pelo desejo. Ela retirou a última peça que cobria aquele maravilhoso corpo masculino e ficou hipnotizada, vendo o grande, grosso e majestoso membro do francês._

 _Sim, era enorme, por volta dos 23 cm, rosado, grosso, com uma cabeça arroxeada , totalmente ereto. Lhe pareceu delicioso, mas ficou meio insegura. Pensou: "Como isso tudo vai entrar em mim?" Camus percebeu a insegurança dela e se aproximou. Guiou novamente como mãos de Shina ao seu corpo, começando pelo peitoral. Ela percorreu todo o torso do francês, seus braços , passou a mão por suas costas largas, descendo ao seu redondo e bem feito traseiro. Não resistiu e deu um leve apertão, que conseguiu arrancar um lindo sorriso daquele não tão frio cavaleiro. Ela timidamente coloca sua mão em seu membro, e começa a acariciá-lo, passava a ponta de seus dedos por toda sua extensão e depois fechou sua pequena e delicada mão em torno deste e começou um suave movimento de vai e vem._

 _Camus urrou de prazer. Ela estava meio desajeitada, mas a inexperiência da amazona o deixava ainda mais excitado. Amava a sua inocência ! Era isso que mais o atraía nela. E por mais que usasse aquela capa de agressividade, ele sempre soube tudo de bom que ela escondia. Ele segurou a mão de Shina, parando aquela torturante delícia e ainda em pé, ele a virou de costas pra si, afundou seu rosto em suas verdes madeixas, se deixando inebriar por aquele delicioso aroma floral que ela sempre usava. Com a mão esquerda, segurou novamente seus seios e com a direita voltou a massagear a entrada molhada de sua amazona. Shina estava quente, fervendo. Gemia, arfava, arqueava seu corpo. Sentia a maravilhosa masculinidade de Camus dura contra suas nádegas e isso a deixava ainda mais excitada. Sentiu novamente seu corpo ser tomado por espasmos e sua respiração pesou. Camus a virou pra si e a beijou com desejo, com ardor. Foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar na linda intimidade de Shina. Devagar foi beijando a virilha até chegar ao clitóris e começar um lambê-lo. Ela estremeceu, estava enlouquecida, já não sabia o que fazia._

 _Ele se levantou, a pegou pela cintura e a deitou em sua cama e voltou a lamber e a chupar a deliciosa vagina de Shina. Ela não resistia mais, se contorcia de prazer e novamente seu corpo tremeu, seus pelos se arrepiaram. Era outro orgasmo._

 _Camus se dirigiu à boca da amazona e a beijou lânguidamente, com todo amor que podia dar e ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. Se separaram por falta de ar. Ele a olhou profundamente e disse:_

 _ **\- Vai doer um pouco, mais logo vai passar! Preciso que fique relaxada, pois a última coisa que quero é te machucar.**_

 _Ela assente tímidamente._

 _ **\- Se abre pra mim, minha linda!**_

 _Ela abre bem as pernas e ele coloca a cabeça de sua grande virilidade na entrada molhada de Shina e começa a penetrá-la. Ela tensa um pouco, mais relaxa como Camus havia pedido e logo sente algo se romper. Era sua pureza, que havia sido tirada pelo lindo Guardião de Aquário._

 _Ele a sente quente, molhada, apertada e solta um gemido gutural. Estava dentro dela. Mais não todo. Tinha consciência do tamanho de seu membro e teria que fazer Shina relaxar mais para que pudesse estar totalmente dentro dela._

 _ **\- Vou precisar me mover.**_ _\- diz carinhosamente -_ _ **Quero que você relaxe e deixe que eu faça tudo. Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar. Jamais faria isso.**_

 _E beija os macios lábios de Shina. Suas línguas se enroscam numa deliciosa dança. Logo ele desce ao seu seio direito e o chupa, mordisca, e volta a mover-se dentro dela. Shina fica mais e mais excitada, pois aquela carne dura dentro de si a fazia se sentir preenchida, e ficava cada vez mais molhada. Camus forçava um pouco mais à cada vez, tomando cuidado pra não ferí-la, e assim conseguiu colocar todo o seu enorme pênis dentro dela._

 _Shina arqueou. Agora sim ela estava cheia, completa. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Ele beijou suas lágrimas e voltou a investir, um estocar seu maravilhoso pênis nela, aumentando o ritmo conforme à excitação crescia. Estava enlouquecendo com a apertada e estupidamente quente vagina de Shina. Ela estava encharcada e Isso o deixava fora de si. A beijava, lambia, segurava seus seios enquanto a invadia. Shina se contorceu, tremeu, convulsionou. Estava gozando novamente, dessa vez com muito mais intensidade, Quase perdeu os sentidos._

 _Camus se ajoelhou e sem sair dela, a trouxe pra si e a abraçou. Fez carinho em seus cabelos e ela lentamente recuperava sua sobriedade. Ela também o abraçou, enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. Ele a beijou no rosto, com carinho e devoção. Colocou suas verdes mechas por trás da orelha e falou:_

 _ **\- Você está em bem, linda?**_

 _ **\- Sim, estou.**_ _\- Disse ela num pequeno sussurro._

 _ **\- Está preparada pra mais?**_ _\- Indagou preocupado -_ _ **Se não tiver não tem importância, podemos continuar depois .**_

 _Ela o olha cheia de ternura e excitação, pois sentia seu grosso membro latejando dentro dela, e diz:_

 _ **\- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu quero mais, preciso de mais, muito mais ...**_

 _Camus sorri e a beija com paixão, desejo, luxúria. Aquela mulher o fazia se sentir bem. Leve, livre ..._

 _Ela começou a rebolar meio sem jeito em cima de seu membro e de ele segurou em suas firmes nádegas, e a ajudou a subir e descer em movimentos curtos e ritmados. Ela o beijou, ela estava gostando, tomando a iniciativa e Camus estava adorando. Ela estava se sentido segura, confiava nele. Estava se entregando de corpo e alma aquela loucura. E conforme o ritmo das estocadas aumentava, Shina era invadida por outro orgasmo devastador, que a dilacerava. Mesmo assim , quería senti-lo de novo. E assim foi. Camus a olhava excitado, maravilhado em como estava conseguindo dar tanto prazer a amazona considerada a mais fria e seca do Santuário._

 _Sem tirar seu poderoso membro de dentro dela, se levantou com ela, que rodeou suas pernas na cintura dele , e a levou para uma penteadeira . Com um dos braços, jogou tudo o que tinha em cima no chão e acomodou sua amada ali, e colocou suas mãos em sua fina e delicada cintura, começou a estocá-la novamente, com a força, com firmeza. Ele gemia, urrava, com seus mais animalesco instintos e ela fazia o mesmo. Gemia, gritava, arranhava como costas dele._

 _ **\- Você é deliciosa Shina! Não vou resistir muito tempo!**_ _\- diz sem forças._

 _ **\- Não resista! Vá mais fundo em mim Camus!**_ _-diz quase aos gritos._

 _Ele obedece. Estocou com mais firmeza e a vagina de Shina se contraiu e o succionou ainda mais e ele por fim sente seu pênis latejar com força e jorrar seu maravilhoso e quente líquido dentro dela._

 _Os dois estavam ofegantes, respiravam com dificuldade. Se olharam e se perderam nos olhos um do outro e se abraçaram, com o carinho e a cumplicidade que só os amantes possuem._

 _Ele sai de dentro dela e a leva pra cama, onde a deita sobre seu forte peitoral e lhe acaricia os cabelos. Ela o rodeia com seus delicados braços e se inebria com seu perfume amadeirado. Era uma loucura o que haviam feito, mas não se arrependia. Tinha gostado, aliás, adorado. Nunca imaginou fazer aquilo, e justamente com Camus. Mais agora tinha certeza que não poderia ter sido com outro._

 _Ela se sentou e olhou pra ele, e perguntou curiosa:_

 _ **\- Porque eu?**_

 _ **\- Porque eu te amo! Sempre te amei!**_ _\- Respondeu com um doce sorriso._

 _Surpresa com a resposta , ela pergunta atônita:_

 _ **\- Co-Como assim? Porque nunca me disse antes?**_

 _Ele também se senta, passa delicadamente suas mãos pelo lindo rosto de Shina e diz:_

 _ **\- Por orgulho, Shina!**_ _\- diz envergonhado , quase em lágrimas. -_ _ **Eu sempre quis ser o melhor. O melhor aprendiz, o melhor cavaleiro, o melhor mestre ... enfim, o mais fiel à Atena entre todos, e pra isso teria que enterrar todos os meus sentimentos, Não havia espaço pra esse tipo de coisa na minha vida de cavaleiro orgulhoso. Eu gosto de você desde que éramos pequenos, mais meu orgulho me impediu de me aproximar, e com o passar do tempo eu fui ficando mais frio e você mais agressiva. Então só me restou sufocar esse sentimento dentro de mim. Pensei que tinha acabado com ele, mais foi só voltar à vida e a te ver que eu vi que nada tinha mudado.**_

 _Ela o olhava entre surpresa e enternecida. Não sabia o que dizer._

 _ **\- Atena nos deu uma segunda oportunidade e eu não podia desperdiçá-la. Tinha que fazer e dizer tudo que eu não tive coragem durante a minha vida. Por isso quando te vi descendo eu vim atrás. Eu sempre soube que você gostava do lago da minha casa, só que era orgulhoso demais pra tomar uma atitude.**_

 _ **\- Camus ... -**_ _diz apenada ._

 _ **\- Eu me sinto culpado. Se eu tivesse falado antes sobre meus sentimentos, talvez você não tivesse sofrido tanto por causa do Seiya, talvez tivéssemos sido felizes desde aquela época e ...**_

 _Shina o interrompeu, colocando suavemente o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Camus e disse:_

 _ **\- O que passou não tem como voltar. Eu também sempre fui orgulhosa e tola, e não saberemos nunca o que poderia ter acontecido.**_ _\- Diz com um sorriso franco, encantador.-_ _ **Devemos nos concentrar no agora. Não posso dizer que te amo, mas amei tudo que aconteceu entre nós! Eu quero tentar! Quero ser feliz ao seu lado ... eu quero você Camus!**_

 _E o beijou, com todo o ardor e paixão que sentia naquele momento. Pararam o beijo por falta de ar e encostaram suas testas, e ficaram se olhando, fascinados um pelo outro, como se nada mais existisse._

 _E assim, Shina descobriu que o frio cavaleiro de Aquário era quente. Um amante ardente e apaixonado. E Camus se rendeu aos seu sentimentos, que julgava estavam enterrados no fundo de seu ser, e se deu a chance de ser feliz e de fazer a linda amazona de Ofiúco a mulher mais amada daquele lugar._

 _ **Fim**_

 _ **Ou Não?**_


End file.
